The Bad Things You Do For Love
by katieyellow
Summary: Haley and Peyton are best friends and Peyton is going out with Nathan what happens when Haley starts tutoring Nathan. Four parts.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story and it is in 4 parts . I've tried something new with this story, as its just the key moments in the story and i would love to know what everyone thinks (as usual). Hope everyone enjoys the return to a Haley and Nathan story from me. **

**Last nights episode actually made me cry a little at the end when Jamie said that Keith was visiting Dan in hospital in his game. I'm also enjoying Haley actually having story lines although i would like more of her and Nathan together.**

**

* * *

**

1.

"Please don't ask me to do this." Haley begged her best friend Peyton.

"Nathan needs tutoring and you are the best tutor this school has as well as being my best friend, it makes sense." Peyton said, they were both sprawled out on Peyton's bed hanging out after school when Peyton had brought up her request.

"But I hate him, I just don't think I'll be able to help him." Haley insisted.

"You don't even know him how can you hate him." Peyton argued back.

"Because he treats you like crap, that's why I hate him, you deserve someone so much better." Haley said, they had this argument a lot, Haley couldn't believe they had been going out on and off for the last year.

"He doesn't treat me like crap, all the time. It's just because he's so stressed, his dad puts a lot of pressure on him." Peyton defended him, to be honest she had no idea why she went out with him for as long as she had but she just hated the thought of being alone and there was a tiny part of her thrilled that she went out with the hottest guy in school.

"We're seniors now, he's coped up 'til now surely he will be ok for his final year." Haley said trying to find another argument.

"He's actually really close to being kicked off the team." Peyton said, he hadn't actually told her this but she had over heard his dad shouting at him.

"Oh boo hoo, would probably do his ego some good not being the king of the school." Haley grumbled.

Peyton decided it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Please if you can't do this for him do it for me, it would mean so much you're the one person I can really rely on." Peyton begged taking Haley's hand in hers.

Haley sighed, Peyton was her best friend they had been really close since they were 10 and she knew this was something Peyton really wanted so she was going to givein, she always gave into Peyton, whether it was dying her hair black when they were 13 to cueing for 8 hours to get tickets to a band Peyton liked and Haley hated.

"Ok but if he doesn't make an effort then I'm stopping I don't want to waste my time." Haley said dejectedly.

"You won't regret this." Peyton said smiling at her, little did Peyton know she was going to regret this.

* * *

"You're late." Haley said grumpily, it was only their first tutor session and he was 15 minutes late.

"Well you're the one who wanted to meet at 7.30, you know I don't normally get out of bed until 8 on a school day." Nathan said plonking himself down opposite her on the bench at the dock she had chosen.

"Well I'm sorry but this is the only time I could meet you, I have other stuff to be doing." Haley argued back, she wouldn't be able to take his constant whining.

"Look what ever I don't want to be here and you don't want to be here, we'll make it simple you do some of my assignments for me and my grades will go up a bit and we never have to see each other." Nathan said.

Haley laughed she couldn't help herself, did he really think she was going to do his work for him, he was unbelievable.

"Do you know anything about me, has Peyton not mentioned me?" Haley asked.

"She does but I just blank it out because it's not important." Nathan said smirking.

"Well if you did listen you would know there is no way in hell I would do your work for you. Either you listen and do work or just go and stop wasting my time." Haley demanded not remembering the last time she felt so mad.

Nathan rolled his eyes, he had pretty much known she wouldn't swoon all over him and do his work for him but it was worth a try.

"Fine we'll do it your way." He said sighing and pulling out his breakfast which was a packet of Cracker Jack. He looked inside and saw the prize was a cheap but colourful plastic bracelet.

"It's for you." He said holding up the bracelet for her to see  
"Stop it Nathan." Haley said, she really wasn't amused and cursed for ever giving in to Peyton.  
"Come on." Nathan coxed and grabbed her arm and put the bracelet on her.

Haley sighed, knowing Nathan was now trying to charm her like he tried with most women.  
"Don't say I never gave you anything." He said smirking.

"Why don't you give it to your girlfriend, Peyton." Haley said not smiling.

"She wouldn't like it it's not black or emo." Nathan said still smirking.  
"Do you see this book? Because this book is me. I am math." Haley said trying to work the smirk off his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked confused, usually girls were at least slightly swooning by now.

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole 'I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns' on somebody else, because I don't" Haley started glad to see he was frowning.

"I don't even play football." Nathan pointed out.

"Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care, and neither do I." Haley stated firmly.

"Well, does English care? 'Cause I really suck at that, too." Nathan said he always had to have the last word and he was actually enjoying having someone to argue with.

"Please don't waste my time. I am already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of shit." Haley stated firmly, this was defiantly going to be harder then she thought.

Nathan laughs, he couldn't help but like how spunky she was, it was kind of nice not having a girl automatically think he was so amazing.  
"Let's just get started, okay? Turn to page 81." Haley said happy that he was finally doing what she asked.

* * *

She stared down at the motionless body of her best friend and felt panic well up inside her, they were in some strange guy's dorm room in the middle of a college party and she had no idea how she was going to get Peyton out of there.

The guy who had drugged Peyton had disappeared when Haley had barged into the room, obviously scared of getting caught. Haley didn't know what to do, it was 1.30 and she didn't know who she could ring at this hour, sure they had other friends but not ones she felt she could ring like this. If she hadn't been panicking she wouldn't have done it but she picked up Peyton's phone and called Nathan.

She had explained the situation and he had arrived 20 minutes later, swept Peyton up into his arms and driven the two of them back to Peyton's, which was luckily empty as her dad was away working at sea as normal.

Haley had actually been surprised by Nathan's tender side, she had expected him to complain the whole time and to leave as soon as he left her in the bed. They had been having tutoring sessions for three weeks now and Haley was surprised at how well he was progressing, although when they talked it was still only ever about work.

"I'm really sorry I called you, I just didn't know what to do." Haley said apologising to Nathan, she thought she'd feel calmer once they left the party but if anything seeing Peyton passed out on her own bed was worse.

"It's ok, don't worry." Nathan said, to be honest he was worried to, he may not love Peyton but he did care for her, even though he didn't really show it and he hadn't hesitated in coming when Haley had called him. It was unnerving to see Haley so scared she was the most put together person he knew and it was weird not seeing her in control.

"I tried to find Brooke and Bevin at the party but I think they must have left." Haley said pacing up and down on the floor.

"It's just a good job you weren't drinking and found her in time." Nathan said as he sat on the edge of Peyton's bed.

"I don't drink." Haley said "She is going to wake up isn't she." Haley asked and suddenly had horrible feeling of deja vu of when her mum had been in hospital in a coma and she had asked exactly the same question to her dad, he had told his 10 year old daughter that of course she's going to wake up. That's how the two of them had become friends, both their mums had died in the same train crash, the only two deaths, and they had met at the hospital, Peyton's mum had lasted 2 days in the hospital while Haley's had lasted a week in a coma.

"Of course she's going to wake up." Nathan said and then was dismayed to see Haley break down in tears, he was quickly at her side and pulled her into a hug.

Haley felt stupid crying in Nathan's arms but she couldn't help herself, she needed some comfort and she was kind of surprised that she could get that from Nathan.

"I'm sorry." Haley said pulling away from him after a few minutes and sitting down on the edge of Peyton's bed and Nathan joined her.

"It's just this is a bit like when my mum died." Haley said, she didn't know why she told him, she never talked about her mum with anyone but Peyton, most people knew Peyton's mum had died but Haley guessed that was because she was more in the public eye because she was a cheerleader and dating Nathan Scott while many people were surprised when they found out about Haley's mum.

"I didn't know your mum died." Nathan said, he cursed himself slightly, she probably didn't want to talk about it.

"It was actually the same time as Peyton's mum, that's how we met." Haley said fiddling with her pinkie ring, it had been her mothers.

"So that's why you two are so close." Nathan said.

"Yeah she's like a sister to me." Haley said "You know you don't have to stay. I'm not going anywhere." Haley said.

"It's ok I want to make sure she's ok." Nathan said, knowing it was half true but also he wanted to get to know Haley while she was in this more open state then usual.

"So what does your dad do?" Nathan asked, he had been intrigued by Haley during their tutoring sessions she wasn't like any other girls he knew, although he wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing yet.

* * *

"I have something to show you." Nathan said as he sat down at their usual table for tutoring it had been a couple of weeks since Peyton had been drugged and she had woken up in the morning and been doing fine since, even though they had vowed no more college parties.

"What is it?" Haley asked slightly nervously, she never knew what to expect from him, ever since the night when he had helped her with Peyton and he had been so sweet but since then his normal façade had gone back up but after seeing a different caring side of Nathan she couldn't hate him any more.

"I got a C." He said proudly pulling out his English paper.

"Oh, well that's good." Haley said giving him a small smile.

"Surely you should be happier then that I normally get D's, this is a passing mark it'll make my dad and Whitey happy." Nathan said frowning at her.

Haley bit her lip nervously, she could see this conversation not going well and she didn't want to dishearten him.

"As I said it is a good mark but I just think you could do better." Haley said honestly.

"Haley I did do better I got a C. What's your problem I've seen you give Tim a hug after he's got a C." Nathan said disbelievingly.

"That's because he's Tim and that's the best he can do, Nathan I've seen you work and I know you can do better then a C. I'm not saying your not trying I'm just saying you get distracted easily in class and that if you tried harder I recon you could be getting straight B's maybe even a few A's. So until that happens you don't get any well done hugs." Haley stated hoping he wasn't going to get cross.

"oh." Was all Nathan could say, no one had ever told him he could do well academically, he was used to just being encouraged with basketball. He was disappointed that she hadn't been wildly happy with him but he also found that he was grateful that for once someone was seeing more then basketball in him.

* * *

"You know what we haven't done in a while." Peyton said to Haley as Haley finished cleaning up at Karen's café. They were going to head back to Haley's in a bit where her dad was making them all tea and taking them bowling.

"What haven't we done in a while?" Haley asked distracted by a sticky mess on the counter.

"Talked about how rubbish Nathan is." Peyton said looking over at her friend. It had suddenly occurred to her that in the last three weeks Haley had not said one word against him.

"Oh well I'm sorry, you shouldn't go out with Nathan Scott he's a rubbish boyfriend." Haley said, it was true she hadn't said much about him lately it was because she was torn, Nathan Scott Peyton's boyfriend and Nathan Scott her tutee were two very different people, and she actually found she enjoyed spending time with him but at the same time she didn't like how he treated her best friend, she knew he often kissed and maybe even slept with other girls behind Peyton's back, even Peyton knew but tried to deny it.

"That's more like it. Although lately he's been better, I think he even occasionally listens to what I say." Peyton said thoughtfully.

"Wow that's great." Haley said sarcastically and Peyton stuck her tongue out at her.

"How is the tutoring going?" Peyton asked, she knew his grades were up a bit but she wasn't surprised Haley was a great tutor.

"Yeah he's listening to me a bit. He's doing well." Haley admitted.

"Wow was that you saying something positive about him." Peyton said in mock shock.

"Yeah well he is." Haley said putting up the chairs on tables.

"You'll be defending him next." Peyton said teasing her and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"You just have to promise you'll never pick his side over mine." Peyton joked laughing and Haley scoffed at her.

* * *

"So I had an idea." Haley said interrupting Nathan from the maths book he was reading.

"What?" He asked surprised she normally just let him get on with his work during tutoring sessions, they didn't really talk about anything else in the sessions but out of them they now occasionally talked at parties or in the corridors at school. Peyton had been teasing her that she didn't hate him any more.

"Well there was something that you could do that might help with your basketball and maybe with your life in general." Haley said, not sure if she should go on or not, she was about to over step some boundaries and she was pretty sure he was going to get angry but she thought she may as well try.

Nathan stared at her mystified he had no idea what she was going to suggest. Normally when Haley told him something it was right, he found it frustrating that she was always right.

"I was thinking maybe you could go easier on Lucas." Haley said, she worked for his mum and she occasionally hung out with him and the river court guys out of school and she knew how he loved playing basketball but suffered from Nathan and the other players ignoring him on the court. Haley knew this was mainly due to the pressure Dan, Nathan's dad, put on him.

"What?" Nathan asked too surprised to say more.

"I'm not saying you have to suddenly be brothers but I just think you two getting on might help you. The teams not on top form because he's not included as much as he should be and maybe it might help outside of the court too." Haley said waiting for him to explode at her any second.

"How out of basketball?" He asked.

"Well with your dad, I mean I know I don't know much about it but it might be nice for you to have someone who you can talk about him with someone who understands what its like. I know you didn't grow up together but he's treated Lucas pretty awfully too and it may make the two of you stronger against him." Haley said.

Nathan sat there for another second in silence then suddenly stood up and began gathering his books.

"How dare you, you know nothing about me or my dad. I didn't know when I signed up for tutoring I got a counsellor as well." He sneered at her as he grabbed his bag.

"I may not know you but I know that it's Dan that's made you into this jerk and that you don't have to be like this, you can get good grades and do well in basketball and be a great person." Haley said passionately.

Nathan just stormed off, he was steaming mad he hated people talking to him about his dad and his 'brother' but the funny thing was for the first time he kind of felt that she was right.

Haley watched him walk off and sighed, that was the last she was going to see of Nathan Scott.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Haley spun round, it was the end of the day and she was at her locker putting books away, she hadn't seen Nathan since their last tutor meeting when he had stormed away and that had been two weeks.

She had still kept going to the docks every morning just in case but he had never shown, not that she was surprised and she had made a big show in front of Peyton telling her how happy she was she didn't have to tutor Nathan Scott any more, even though she hadn't told Peyton why they fought.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you the other day." He said then looked down at his feet "You were right."

Haley almost died of shock, he had actually said she was right.

"Um well that's ok." She said unsure what to say.

He looked back up at her, surprised she hadn't rubbed it in his face that's what Peyton did every time she proved him wrong.

"I played with Lucas a bit at the River court the other night we kind of talked." Nathan said and Haley couldn't help but beam.

She took both of them by surprise by hugging him and they both enjoyed the hug for a few seconds.

"What was that for I didn't get that B yet?" Nathan asked, never knowing it would be this good to admit being wrong.

"This is equally as good, I'm so glad, wow that must have been so hard for you to do. This will really be good for you in the long run." Haley said smiling at him some more, she was so proud of him she knew how hard it must have been for him to do that.

"Well it was just a little basketball really." Nathan said, not fully understanding why her praise was making him so happy and why her smile was making him feel funny.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning at the docks then." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah see you then." And for some unknown reason her day was suddenly a lot brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, although I would just like to apologise for not pointing out earlier that this isn't some massively original story, its just a little twist on how Nathan and Haley could have got together and I hope people can still enjoy the story. **

**After reading the reviews I think a lot of you aren't going to be happy with how the story progresses but I hope you can still all enjoy it and be happy with the end of the story. **

**2.**

"And then he just ignored me all evening and bit my head off when ever I tired to ask him what was wrong." Peyton ranted.

"He shouldn't be treating you like that." Haley said again for the millionth time that evening, Nathan and Peyton had been fighting a lot lately and it was because Nathan was more stressed which was because his dad had been putting more pressure on him.

Haley couldn't help but feel guilty it was because Lucas and Nathan were getting along that Dan wouldn't leave Nathan alone at the moment nothing he did was good enough.

"Maybe you should leave him." Haley suggested something she hadn't said for a while, she hated how unhappy he sometimes made her and she couldn't help but feel another guy would treat her better, for example she knew Lucas had a crush on Peyton.

"He'll be back to normal soon, I just hate the way he treats me sometimes, he won't even tell me how he's feeling." Peyton sighed.

"I guess stuff is pretty tough for him at the moment it's understandable that he's been so moody." Haley said, he'd been more moody with her in their tutoring sessions too but she'd just ignored it and at the end of most sessions he normally apologised, she wasn't sure if he'd been apologising to Peyton though.

"Did you just defend him?" Peyton asked pausing in her tracks.

"Well I wasn't defending him, I was just, just , explaining what was going on with him." Haley stuttered, amazed, hell must really have frozen over because she had just defended him.

"Bloody typical just be on his side." Peyton moaned.

"Pey, I'm sorry. You know I think you're too good for him." Haley said moving over to her friend and hugging her.

"I just really like him and get fed up when he treats me like dirt." Peyton said into her shoulder.

"I'm sure he will apologise." Haley said making a note to tell him to do so the next day in tutoring.

"Thanks." Peyton said smiling at her through watery eyes.

"Now come on, my dad said he'd take us out for dinner, he wants to hear all about your article in Thud." Haley said smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks Hales."

* * *

Nathan was at the docks extra early that morning as he couldn't wait to see Haley he had something to show her.

"Wow are my eyes deceiving me or are you actually here first waiting for me." she teased sitting in the seat next to him, since they had started tutoring again they now sat next to each other at the table apposed to opposite each other like at the beginning.

"I also brought you your favourite coffee." He said smiling at her.

"You've done something really bad haven't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just have something to show you." He said and held out his paper.

It was his latest English assignment and it had a B+ at the top.

Haley was so happy for him and wrapped her arms round him in a hug. They pulled back slightly and Haley smiled at him.

"That is so great. I knew you could do it." Haley said, never having been more proud of one of her tutee's before and she could feel her heart beating faster but she wasn't sure why. He didn't know why but Haley's praise meant a lot to him and with out even thinking he closed the small gap between them and kissed her.

Haley had never been kissed before but even the few short seconds of Nathan's lips pressed against hers had her whole body tingling. That didn't stop the over whelming sense of how wrong it was crashing over her and she pulled back sharply and tripped slightly getting up from the bench. She backed away a little her hands in front of her.

"What the hell was that?" She asked shocked.

Nathan just stared at her, he was kind of shocked too, he didn't know what came over him, he just suddenly wanted to touch her lips with his.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. It was an accident." Nathan said also getting up.

"Peyton's going to kill me." Haley said pacing, a habit he knew she had when she was extremely nervous.

"No ok, it was an accident, that doesn't even count as a real kiss, it was an accidental lip brush. You'll just hurt Peyton if you tell her." Nathan said, although he was more worried about Haley then his girlfriend being hurt.

"Good this is awful. I'm awful" Haley said biting on her lip another nervous habit of hers.

Nathan stepped forwards and hugged her trying to comfort her and she didn't push him off. It was only when Nathan felt the strong urge to kiss her again that he stepped back.

"This was nothing and it will only upset her, really there is nothing to tell her." Nathan tried to reassure her, he knew how guilty she must be feeling when really it was all his fault.

"Ok." Haley said nodding, it was true it couldn't have lasted more then a second and she couldn't bear to loose Peyton.

"I might head off to school now" Haley said walking back to the table and putting her stuff together.

"But more tutoring tomorrow?" Nathan asked nervously, he actually really looked forward to his morning tutoring sessions even though he wasn't a morning person.

"Um actually the rest of this week might not be good but we'll start again next week." Haley said nodding slightly "Well done on the paper." She said giving him a small smile then heading off.

"God damn it." Nathan said softly as the realisation of his feelings crashed over him.

* * *

Haley sat at the bar bored and even though she couldn't admit it to herself she was feeling jealous. They were at Tric and Fall Out Boy were playing all thanks to Peyton who helped Karen get bands so she had been forced to come.

Peyton had spent most of the night with Nathan and for once they were getting along great. It had been a month since the kiss and Haley had returned to tutoring Nathan but she had also returned to sitting across the table from him. The only problem was ever since she had this over whelming desire to touch and kiss him and she had no idea what was wrong with her.

She had been talking to people all night but she couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw the two of them together and she knew that she was a very bad person, the guilt at what she wanted to do to Nathan was eating her up.

She had been sat alone at the bar for a bit trying hard not to look at them when Lucas joined her.

"I wanted to thank you." He said sitting on the stool next to her.

Haley looked at him confused she had no idea what she had done.

"What for?" She asked smiling at him, she always liked talking to Lucas and it was a nice distraction from thinking about Nathan and Peyton.

"For making Nathan actually talk to me." He said, surprising Haley greatly.

"Why do you think I did anything?" She asked, slightly cursing that he had brought up Nathan.

"Well he told me that someone had given him some advice about how getting to know me would only help him and I talked to Peyton and it wasn't her so I assumed it was you." He said.

"Why do you think it was me I'm only his tutor." Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's mentioned you before, said he can really talk to you so I just assumed." Lucas said smiling knowingly at her.

"Oh well I may have said something but really it was all him, I don't think anyone could make him do something he wouldn't want to do." Haley said again avoiding looking at the couple on the dance floor.

"Well thanks for just mentioning it to him. I never realised how great it was having a brother, I mean we're not perfect or anything but it's a really nice change." Lucas said smiling at her.

"Yeah I always wanted a brother or sister, I guess I have one in Peyton though." Haley said smiling.

"Peyton is pretty amazing." Lucas let slip then blushed.

Haley couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Nathan was trying to just concentrate on Peyton but it was hard. Ever since he had kissed Haley he just wanted to do it again, well he wanted to do more then that.

He had been subtly asking questions about Haley to Peyton and he had found out that Haley had never been kissed before which had amazed him, it also had made his heart speed up the fact that he had been her first.

He was scared though, he had never felt anything like this before and that's why he was clinging to Peyton. If he let himself he could fall into Haley and rely on her and he wasn't sure he could do that with anyone.

He liked the fact that in his relationship with Peyton he could walk away at any time and he wouldn't be particularly damaged by it but the thought of walking away or having Haley leave him left his chest feeling empty.

There had been a tension hanging over them in their tutor sessions and what he wouldn't give to know exactly what she thinking and feeling. He saw Haley at the bar laughing and talking with Lucas and he couldn't help but feel a stab at his heart, he couldn't believe no other guy had realised how amazing she was and knew that eventually she would get snapped up.

He didn't know where their relationship was going or what would happen in the next few weeks but as well as being scared he was excited as hell.

* * *

She sat at his dock waiting for him, it was his 18th birthday and he had thrown a massive party at his beach house. She had been sat out there for 2 hours now half hoping he would find her half hoping he wouldn't.

She hadn't told him she was there and she had told him she probably wouldn't come to his party but she just couldn't stay away.

The last few weeks with them had been different, their contact had become a lot more touchy feely, with more hugs and brushing of hands accidentally when looking at books and papers.

He had also come round to hers one evening, her dad was out of town that night for a conference and Peyton was visiting one of her many aunts in New York and so he had come round and watched films with her. Although she would never admit it to anyone she hated sleeping in the house on her own, the feeling of aloneness over powered her and it really scared her.

She hadn't asked him to come over but Peyton had mentioned to him that she felt guilty for leaving Haley on her own while she was away and he knew that being alone was one of her greatest fears so he had turned up. They had had a great relaxed evening and ended up falling asleep together on the sofa and neither of them could imagine how great it felt waking up to each other.

Since then Haley knew the ball was in her court if anything was going to happen then she would have to take the lead he wasn't going to push her.

She felt her heart beat speed up as she saw him approaching her and butterflies started up in her stomach like never before. Before Nathan, she had never been attracted to any one like this, she'd had a few little crushes but this was in a completely different league.

"I was kind of thinking you'd show up in my bedroom." Nathan said coming to a standstill in front of her as she sat on the side of the dock, he had been nervously waiting up there for her most of the party.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea for anyone to find me up there." Haley said, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

"Happy birthday, have you had a good day?" She asked, having to keep her arms firmly at her sides to stop herself from touching him.

"It was ok." Nathan said, in fact all day he'd just been anticipating seeing her "So what did you get me?" He asked the excitement clear in his voice.

Haley looked down.

"I didn't actually get you anything." Haley said, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Oh." Nathan said, not being able to hide his disappointment, he had felt so sure that she was going to find him an amazing present, something that would show how much she did actually like him.

"I'm sorry." She said taking his hand in hers "I really wanted to get you something amazing and I thought about it and I had a look but there was nothing that was just perfect." Haley said sadly looking away from him.

Nathan couldn't help but smile, it was true if she had come here with some lame present he would have been even more disappointed.

"It's ok." He said cupping her cheek so she was looking at him again, because of the height of the railing on the dock she was sat on, she was only slightly lower then him.

She leaned forwards slightly their faces inches apart and hesitated, knowing that if she did this now things were going to change. Nathan waited patiently his breath's coming unevenly as he contemplated what might come next, this close to him she was more beautiful then ever and he closed his eyes in anticipation.

Just looking at him, almost innocent looking in front of her made her heart nearly beat out of her chest and she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Even though Haley had nothing to compare it with she knew it was a good kiss and with the many many people Nathan had kissed this one was especially amazing, he never knew he could feel this good from just kissing.

They both broke apart panting and smiling at each other.

"That was the best present." He said the intense look he was giving her stopping any cheesiness the line may have held. This moment had been building up for weeks now and neither were disappointed.

Haley knew she was being incredibly selfish but she just had to choose not to think about anything else other then how she was feeling for Nathan, although she wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet this wasn't just strong feelings of like for Nathan she had fallen in love with him.

"Why don't we go for a walk down the beach?" Nathan suggested just wanting to spend more time alone with Haley.

"Won't people notice you've gone." Haley asked nervously, she didn't want him to go.

"I don't care." He said gently pulling her off the railing and walking off down the beach with her hand in hand.

* * *

She felt stupid and cross, incredibly angry to be honest. Had it really just been yesterday morning that they had watched the sun rise together after spending all night talking and kissing on the beach after his birthday party.

That morning at school Nathan had been confused when Haley had angrily pulled him into an empty class room.

"I'm an idiot." She said angrily pacing in front of him and Nathan was nothing but confused.

"What's up?" He asked trying to approach her but she held her hands out to stop him.

"You know I thought I meant something to you." She gulped out glaring at him "But I'm just like all the other girls aren't I, that you play with while you go out with Peyton. I bet you think this is hilarious kissing your girlfriends best friend." Haley almost screamed at him.

"What happened?" Nathan asked confused, they had sat up all night talking and he had thought she had been pretty clear how he felt even if he hadn't said the exact words.

"I am such an idiot." She repeated "I saw you this morning at your locker flirting with Theresa, you were all over her. Every girl is just another conquest to you aren't they." Haley said angrily, she had really though that she meant something to him but this morning seeing him flirt with another girl hit home how stupid and naïve she had been.

"It was harmless." Nathan said trying to defend himself, its true its what he did, she was his partner in geography and he hadn't done their part of the project, because he had been thinking about Haley so he had been charming his way out of her being cross with him.

"Well it didn't look harmless. Once again the smart girl is really stupid. I will keep tutoring you but what ever we had is over, I want you to pretend it never happened and you can go carry on fawning over everything that has a pulse and I can pray that Peyton never finds out about this." Haley ranted throwing him one more vile look then storming out of the room, she felt so ashamed of herself, she could just about take the guilt when she thought they had meant something but now she knew the truth and she felt sick.

Nathan felt his heart sink, he'd stuffed up again but this time he was going to put it right and be the man that Haley deserved.

* * *

"You've been really distant these past two weeks." Peyton observed as she sat at a lunch table with Haley.

"Just had loads of work to do." Haley insisted, its true she had been doing lots of work lately but that was just to take her mind off thinking about Nathan. Every time she did she couldn't help but cringe, she had really thought they had something special and she had just fallen for his charms like every other girl and in the process totally screwed over her best friend.

Haley had also been spending a lot more time with Peyton trying to make up for what an awful friend she'd been.

"Is your dad still ok taking me to this art show tonight?" Peyton said looking up from her lunch.

"Of course, he loves that artist as much as you do, I'm just glad I don't have to go." Haley said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Your dad is so cool." Peyton said.

"Yeah well he thinks of you like his daughter and he wouldn't be happy about you going over to the next town on your own." Haley said picking at her lunch, she couldn't help but wonder what her dad would think if he found out what she'd been getting up to with Peyton's boyfriend.

"Hey guys." Brooke said, sitting herself down at their table, her usual bubbly self.

They greeted her back.

"So Peyton what have you done to Nathan?" Brooke asked looking curiously at her while Haley kept her eyes glued to the table, appearing to be uninterested in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked confused.

"The fact he's completely stopped being a flirt." Brooke said "These past two weeks I have not seen him do it once."

"Yeah right, nothing or no one could stop him flirt with any female in his range." Peyton said not believing Brooke for a second.

Haley sat there in shock, was it really true.

"I'm serious, Bevin and Teresa noticed it and I even tried a bit of playful flirting with him and he told me to put some ice on it." Brooke said "and if he turned down me then something is defiantly up."

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked looking hopeful, she always hated Nathan's constant flirting but there was nothing she could do to get him to stop.

"Completely you must have done something, because what ever has made him stop is some serious force of nature." Brooke said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so hope too many of you aren't upset with the fact Haley ,betrayed Peyton, but i just felt like writing a story where Haley wasn't perfect. Plus they are in love, Haley would never do that if it wasn't love. Any way hope you all enjoy xx**

3.

She wasn't even 100% sure she would be able to climb the tree but she was going to give it her best shot. She knew it was possible as she knew it was how Nathan got back into his room when he didn't want his dad to know he'd been out.

She would have just gone to his front door but the thought of running into Dan was something she would always try and avoid, he was a horrible man. Ever since she had heard Brooke saying how much Nathan had changed she needed to see him, she had told herself to wait until their morning tutoring session but she just couldn't and as her dad and Peyton were out of town for the evening and wouldn't be back 'til late she couldn't wait to see him.

She finally managed to climb the tree and tapped on his window, the look of shock on his face when he saw who it was, was so priceless that it was worth climbing the tree for. He quickly came over opening the window and then moved out of the way so she could come in, but being the clumsy girl she was she tripped and landed awkwardly on her elbow.

She winced as she looked at her raw grazed elbow.

"Hey are you ok?" Nathan asked immediately at her side, concern evident on his face.

"I'm just really clumsy." Haley said shrugging.

"I'll just get the first aid kit." He said after he had helped her off the floor and guided her so she sat on his bed.

It was weird for Haley being in his room, she had never seen it before and it completely showed off his personality. There were basketball trophies on the side and rap and basketball posters on the blue walls. She sat on his double bed and tried not to think of all the times he had slept with Peyton in that bed.

Nathan returned, sitting next to her and started to dab disinfectant on her elbow, he was so happy to see her, he was pretty sure she would come and see him sooner or later but he was relieved it was sooner.

He blew on her graze to dry it before putting the plaster on and Haley couldn't help but shiver and remember how good it was to have his lips on hers.

When he put the stuff away again they both sat in silence on his bed.

"I heard what you've done, well haven't been doing." Haley said.

"I didn't just want to tell you, I wanted to show you, that I've changed, for you." He said and softly kissed her lips. She smiled at him as he pulled away from the brief kiss.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, I was just worried that maybe this between us didn't mean anything to you." Haley said.

"It's scary but you mean everything to me." He said never feeling more vulnerable in his life.

She kissed him and he deepened it until they were making out on his bed.

She pulled back after a while and looked at Nathan.

"We need to tell Peyton." Haley said.

"I'll break up with her tomorrow." Nathan said.

"No I need to tell her, she going to be so upset but I'll explain it to her, tomorrow evening." Haley said not in the slightest looking forward to telling her.

"She'll understand I bet this is the first selfish thing you've done." He said softly stroking her cheek hating that she was going to have to do this. It was funny how much he had changed in a couple of months and it was all due to her.

* * *

She had avoided her all day but now she was climbing Peyton's stairs about to tell her she'd been sneaking round with her boyfriend. She was dreading it but at the same time she was happy it would soon all be out in the open, what ever the consequences.

She walked into Peyton's room as the door was open and was shocked to see her in tears curled up on her bed.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked rushing to her best friends side.

"It's my dad he's been in an accident, he almost drowned." Peyton chocked out clinging on to Haley.

"Is he ok now? Where is he?" Haley asked scared of what the answer might be.

"He's in a hospital in New York, my aunts with him. He should be home in a couple of days." Peyton said.

"He's going to be ok, I promise." Haley said pulling Peyton into her arms while she sobbed more, all thoughts of telling the truth shot to hell, she needed to be their for her best friend not hurt her more.

* * *

Nathan had been surprised when Haley hadn't rang him the night before to tell him how it had gone but guessed it was probably best to give the girls some space and he naively hoped maybe they would have sorted it out by today. As he approached the tables outside the main building he was surprised to see Peyton with her head leaning on a very tired looking Haley.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he approached them.

"My dad's in the hospital." Peyton said throwing herself into his arms. He awkwardly rubbed her back, he was never good at comforting his girlfriend, while he looked questioningly at Haley and she shook her head.

"He's going to be ok though?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Yeah he's going to be home in a couple of days." Peyton said pulling out of his embrace and Nathan nodded, unlike Haley he never knew how to comfort Peyton.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in school you look exhausted, you too Hales." He said and saw Haley wince at the nickname even though Peyton didn't seem to notice in her emotional state.

"No I need to keep busy, I'm going to go see my art teacher, there was some work in for today that i didn't do." Peyton said picking up her bag from next to Haley.

"If you want me to take you home at any point during the day just call ok." Haley said quickly squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Hales what would I do with out you." She said sending her best friend a small smile then walking off.

When Peyton was out of sight Nathan came and sat next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got to hers last night and she was in tears on her bed and she told me about her dad so I stayed at hers last night." Haley said fiddling with her hands.

"Hales you look exhausted, did you get any sleep last night." Nathan asked so concerned for her, more then he felt for Peyton.

"It took her a long time to get to sleep and she was really restless. I just couldn't tell her not when she was so upset." Haley said.

Nathan reached across to pull her into his arms but stopped when Haley flinched.

"I'm sorry." She said the sadness in her eyes enough to make him want to cry "You don't know how much I want to be in your arms right now but we're out in the open any one could see us." Haley said looking round nervously.

"Yeah you're right. So what does this mean? For us?" he asked nervously, so scared she was going to call them off for good.

"I think for the time being, we are just going to have to cool it. Until her dad is better and she's happier, we just need to stop seeing each other." Haley said feeling the tiredness threaten to over whelm her. Seeing the hurt look on his face she strongly had to resist the urge to take his hand in hers.

"I promise I'm not finishing us, I promise I will tell her we just have to wait. You mean so much to me but I just can't do that to her right now." Haley said she didn't want to loose him but this was her best friend.

"It's ok. Just tell me when you're ready to tell her. I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring." He said and got up and left with out turning back, he knew it was the right thing to do but it still hurt and still stung like rejection.

* * *

"You've changed." Peyton told her boyfriend, it was two weeks since her dad had come home and although she was still worried about him she was over the moon that he was home and she could see he was safe. She had invited Nathan over as she hadn't seen him much over the last few weeks, she hadn't seen anyone outside of school as she'd been spending all her time with her dad.

Nathan looked up from his homework.

"Changed how?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well you're less of a jerk to me, we fight way less then we used to and you actually seem happier then you used to." Peyton said, she'd been thinking about it for the last peaceful hour as he'd done his homework and she'd sketched.

She'd tried to initiate sex earlier but he had said he it would be weird with her dad in the room next door. It was weird before the only reason he'd come over was to make out or have sex or apologise.

He just shrugged at her unsure what to say, to be honest the last two weeks he hadn't been happy, the only times he'd seen Haley was during tutoring and it was honestly killing him but she looked so stressed at the moment he didn't want to upset her more.

"I think it's Haley." Peyton said carrying on with her sketching.

"What." Nathan choked out not expecting that answer in a million years.

"Well its just ever since she started tutoring you I noticed a difference, it's the effect she has on everyone, she's just so steady and calm and reliable its hard not to be at peace around her. Plus she's been bringing your grades up I'm guessing that's made you happier." Peyton mused not realising the full extent of what she said meant.

Nathan couldn't help but be a bit upset that she felt all his academic change was due to Haley, that was another reason he loved Haley so much the fact that she actually saw all the hard work he put in.

"If you say so." He said in a disbelieving voice, wondering how she could be so spot on but at the same time so clueless.

* * *

Haley was happy to see him, no it was more then that she was delirious. The last 3 weeks had gone by in a blur and not a good one.

Peyton had been busy hanging out and looking after her dad so she'd hardly seen her, she wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing because the guilt at what she had done and how she was feeling was eating her up inside. She had only seen Nathan during their tutoring sessions and had given him so much work so they couldn't talk about anything else.

She couldn't concentrate in lessons, couldn't sleep and her dad was away on business. He didn't normally go away for his work but Haley had been encouraging him lately as she was worried that he spent too much time with her and when she went to university she didn't want to feel she was abandoning him.

He had a month of pretty much constant conferences and from the phone calls Haley could tell he was enjoying it. She had been sat at home trying to do some homework but just couldn't concentrate so she had decided to go for a walk and had ended up at the river court and as if by fate he was there too. She just watched him for a while until he turned and saw her.

"Hey." He said approaching her slowly, he missed her so much but he didn't want to push her, he knew how hard this situation was on her and he didn't want to make it worse even though he missed her so much.

"Hey." She replied biting her lip nervously and then suddenly it was all too much and she just broke down in front of him sobbing into her arms.

He wasn't sure 100% why she was crying but it broke his heart and pulled her into a hug. He had never before felt the need to comfort and protect someone before like he did for her. He guided her over to the side of the court and sat her down on the grass by the river with her sitting in his lap.

"I'm sorry Nathan." Haley said when her crying at stopped "it's all just getting a bit much."

"You look like you haven't been sleeping very well." He said wiping some tears off her face with his thumb.

"I've just been home on my own and I just feel so guilty all the time, I don't know if its been a good or bad thing that I've seen so little of Peyton." Haley said, apart from when her mum had died she didn't know a time in her life when she had felt worse.

"If it helps we can stop the tutoring sessions for now, I don't want to make things harder for you." He said, he really didn't want to give up his daily contact with her but he didn't want her suffering more then she had to.

"God no, I wouldn't just abandon you, and Peyton's dads doing so much better I'll be able to tell her in the next week I recon I just wish I could stop how I was feeling I wish I could just blank it all out." She said, knowing there was no quick fix to the situation.

He leant forwards and captured her lips with his, he may not have the perfect words to comfort her but he knew that at least he always got lost and caught up when they kissed. He pulled back studying her face for signs of if it had been the right response or not.

"This is just want I need." She said the emotion clear in her voice as she claimed his lips again. She knew it wouldn't solve her problems but a break, from her raging feelings, for a couple of hours was what she needed. She could just get lost in Nathan and that's what she needed.

* * *

Haley knew it was a good sign that Peyton was going to a party and she knew the next day she was going to tell her about Nathan, Peyton's dad was out of danger and actually told her he was quitting the job and getting one at home to be closer to her and Peyton couldn't be happier.

She didn't normally go to parties but the thought of seeing Nathan was enough to get her there. Since the incident at the river court she had been sneaking to see Nathan every chance she got and she was pretty sure if she hadn't then she would have had a break down by now, he had even stayed at hers every night so she hadn't been alone.

Haley had just been on the upstairs landing looking for a toilet when she felt herself being pulled into one of the bedrooms.

She looked up and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes and couldn't help but kiss him.

"We can't do this here." Haley said pulling away from him.

"Just a few more minutes." He said and Haley couldn't resist him.

Peyton had been looking for Haley for 10 minutes, she knew she didn't like parties and she was glad she had come as she had felt like she'd been neglecting her lately not that Haley would ever complain.

She started looking in the bedrooms praying to god it was too early for anyone to be having sex in them.

She walked into a bed room and was shocked when she saw Nathan making out with another girl, she wasn't massively surprised more angry until she suddenly noticed who he was kissing and her stomach turned and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Oh my god." Peyton said and the couple broke apart looking shocked.

Without waiting for an explanation Peyton left the room, unable to process what she had just seen.

It wasn't until Haley reached the living room that she managed to catch up with Peyton, Nathan close behind her.

"Peyton stop please." Haley begged the tears already in her eyes, this was her worst nightmare Peyton finding out like this.

Peyton stopped abruptly and glared at Haley.

"What's there to say I found you in a bedroom making out with my boyfriend." Peyton screamed at her and suddenly all the eyes in the room were on them.

"Peyton please can we talk about this somewhere else." Haley again begged she didn't want to have to explain all of this with an audience.

"No Hales if you have anything to tell me, I'd love to hear how you can explain this one away, did you just slip fall on his lips huh, you just got lonely tonight so decided to kiss my boyfriend." Peyton shouted at her not seeming to care a crowd had gathered round them.

"It's not like that Peyton, this isn't just a one night thing it's been going on for a while." Haley tried to explain hoping once Peyton knew how serious she felt that she would be less cross.

'SLAP'. Pain erupted in Haley's cheek as Peyton's hand connected with her.

"Don't you dare hit her." Nathan said angrily, Peyton may be mad but there was no need to actually hit her.

"Couldn't find anyone else interested in you so you had to go after my boyfriend who'll fuck anything that walks. You know he's probably just using you to get to me, this is probably one big joke to him that he'll laugh about with his friends." Peyton stated angrily.

"It's not like that, I'm so sorry Peyton, I never wanted to hurt you." Haley said sadly.

"You are such an idiot, you really think you're going to be able to keep him interested in you, he's going to get bored of you, you're nothing special. You pretend to be this nice friendly girl but its all fake." Peyton said a look of disgust on her face.

Haley felt like she had been slapped again.

"Peyton I love Haley." Nathan said, causing Haley to gasp slightly and Peyton to make a disbelieving sound.

"Ha you think Nathan knows what love is." Peyton said scoffing "This would be so funny if it wasn't you Haley, some pathetic girl throwing themselves at Nathan Scott and thinking she even has a chance of being long term. All he knows is basketball, how would he know what love is when no one has ever loved him." Peyton said spitefully.

"That's not true, Nathan is so much more then basketball." Haley said becoming angry hearing Peyton try and belittle Nathan.

"You have a choice Haley me or him." Peyton demanded.

Haley once again felt helpless, she knew she shouldn't be making the choice but in her heart there was only one option and she knew it made her a very bad person.

"Well then I choose Nathan." Haley said sadly.

"Just do me a favour Haley, when he dumps you for some other girl don't come crying to me." Peyton said and gave them one last dirty look before storming out Brooke following her close behind also sending them a dirty look.

Haley had never felt so lost in her entire life.

"Come on Hales lets go home." Nathan said and gently guided her out of the house and suddenly the lost feeling was replaced with a small but strong feeling of warmth, Nathan loved her.

* * *

Haley lay on her bed looking at her phone for the millionth time that day.

"Haley James procrastinating never thought I'd see the day." Nathan said smiling at her as he entered her room.

"Ha ha." Haley said, for the last hour she'd been trying to pick up the courage to ring her dad and tell him about Nathan. He was returning home tomorrow and she was hoping if she told him today he'd be less cross when he saw her tomorrow.

"He's going to love you." Haley said smiling at Nathan as he sat on the bed next to her "after he gets over the fact that you cheated on Peyton, he sees her like his own daughter."

"Well I'll have to use all of my charm, don't worry he will get over it and so will Peyton." Nathan said rubbing a soothing hand on her arm.

"He's just going to be really disappointed in me that's all, I just know I need a chance to explain it all to him." Haley said picking at her duvet cover.

In the two days since the party she had tried ringing Peyton to explain everything but she never picked up so Haley decided she needed to give her some time. She didn't regret her relationship with Nathan but she defiantly regretted how Peyton found out and she felt so guilty that Peyton was hurting right now because of her.

Nathan kissed her on the head just trying to be there for her when the house phone rang.

Haley went and picked up the phone by the side of her bed.

"Hello." Haley said.

………….

"Yes this is Haley James."

…………………

"The police department?" Haley said looking confused and Nathan felt his stomach ball up in fear, what ever reason the police were ringing couldn't be good.

………………..

"Are you sure it's him." Haley asked her voice quiet and shaking slightly and Nathan was by her side immediately.

………………

"Thank you for your help." Haley said and replaced the phone in its cradle.

"Haley what is it?" Nathan asked arms around Haley, already prepared for the worst.

"That was the police, there was a car accident with my dads car and um he didn't make it, they said he was dead on scene." Haley said her voice a monotone, she couldn't believe it, it hadn't sunk in, her dad couldn't be gone.

* * *

**So has any one forgiven me for making Haley be the bad guy yet? and i hope everyone is enjoying the story xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the final chapter, hope you've all enjoyed it and any good or bad points about it would be great so I can know if I should bother writing this kind of style again.**

**4.**

"Oh god Haley, I'm so sorry." Nathan said tears in his eyes, the full extent of the situation clear to him, Haley had just lost the only other member of family she had in the world.

Haley stood up and paced before stopping.

"God I need to tell Peyton, she needs to hear it from me." Haley said her voice still a monotone.

"Maybe you should leave it for a bit." Nathan said standing up as well, trying to be ready to catch her if she suddenly crumbled.

"No she needs to hear this from me, I can't let her down again." Haley said firmly heading for the door.

"Well let me give you a lift and come with you." Nathan said desperately not wanting to let her out of his sight, he was pretty sure it hadn't sunk in yet and when it did she was going to fall apart and he needed to be there for her.

"No she won't want to see both of us together right now, its only a block away I can walk, don't worry I'll be back later." Haley said with out even looking back at him.

She walked quickly hugging her arms tightly around herself not even having thought to grab a jumper and as she rushed to her friends she couldn't help the tears that were escaping her eyes as she thought of how she was going to tell Peyton.

She approached Peyton's front door and knocked a clear plan still not in her head, not even thinking of the fact Peyton might not want to talk to her.

The door open and Peyton stood there for a second taking in the appearance of Haley, before Haley could even talk Peyton started.

"He's cheated on you hasn't he, ha. Even I didn't think it would be this quick." Peyton said a small victorious grin on her face.

"Peyton." Haley started but was cut off again.

"I told you not to come running to me when he did this I don't care." Peyton said harshly, the Haley Nathan thing had caused her so much pain and now she was happy to be able to repay the favour.

"Peyton." Haley tried again more tears leaking down her face.

"I don't care what you have to say I warned you, you know I phoned your dad yesterday and told him and he was so disappointed in you." Peyton said not guessing the unbelievably devastating effects those words would have.

Haley started to back away from Peyton's door, her dad had heard all about what she had done with out having heard her side and the last thing he would have been thinking about her before he died was how disappointed he would have been in her. The sick feeling in her stomach got 10 times worse and she staggered off, the police officers words suddenly sinking in, she had no family left in the world.

* * *

Nathan approached Peyton slowly the next day at school, he didn't really want to be there but he knew he had to talk to Peyton as Haley wasn't able to. Last night he had worried when she hadn't come home so he had searched every where for her and finally found her at her mothers graveside.

He had carried her home and held her all night as she sobbed. She had told him what had happened at Peyton's and he had promised he would tell her and he had left Haley in bed where she had finally managed to drift off to sleep, after telling Peyton he was going to return to her, school wasn't important to him or missing basketball as long as he could be there for her.

"Peyton I need to talk to you." Nathan said, feeling very tired, he was so cross at her for the cruel things she had said to Haley at the party but he didn't want to be the one to give her the bad news.

"Nathan I had nothing to say to you." Peyton said rolling her eyes at him and going back to her conversation with Brooke.

"Peyton please this is important." Nathan said seriously.

"Look you screwed up and cheated on her and like I said I don't care." Peyton said angrily.

"Peyton it's nothing to do with us, it's about Haley's dad." Nathan said and Peyton suddenly looked at him.

"What's happened?" Peyton asked her voice quiet, she hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm really sorry but he was in a car accident yesterday and he didn't make it." Nathan said his voice cracking slightly.

"Nathan this is a really sick joke." Peyton said her eyes filling with tears as Brooke grabbed her hand looking really sad.

"I'm so sorry Peyton, Haley tried to tell you yesterday." Nathan explained and watched as pain spread across Peyton's face.

"Oh god." Peyton said putting her head in her hands "the last thing I said to her was how her dad must be so disappointed in her." Peyton said the tears flowing down her face as she looked back up, regret shining in her eyes "Is she ok? Where is she?" Peyton asked.

"She's at home, I found her by her mum's grave last night, she didn't really get much sleep last night. I'm going to go back there now actually." Nathan said, glad he had managed to tell Peyton so he could get back to her.

"Yeah she'll really need someone right now, you should go make sure she's ok." Peyton said nodding her head.

"Yeah I will." He said nodding sadly.

"Just tell her that I'm sorry, about her dad." Peyton said wiping at her eyes "and to not worry about me, I've got my dad, well I've got people looking after me, cause she'll worry if she thinks I haven't got anyone to be there for me." Peyton explained knowing her best friend so well, as she broke down in tears and Brooke hugged her.

As Nathan walked away he was disappointed he had hoped Peyton would come with him and offer Haley some comfort but he guessed it was too soon, but it also made him incredibly sad, if this awful situation didn't unite the two friends he didn't know what could.

* * *

"Did he like Leonard Cohen or Van Morrison best, I should know this stuff but I can't remember." She said, the stress evident in a voice "Also are sandwiches going to be enough I don't know what people are expecting, Karen said she could help but I don't want to put her out." She pulled again roughly at her hair a habit she picked up over the few days.

"You just have to calm down, what ever you choose he would have loved." Nathan tried to reassure her, its funny the old him would have given up, with a girl in this situation but if anything he couldn't bear to see her hurting and wanted to make her feel better. He didn't care that she shouted and got frustrated, he still loved her.

"He deserves it to be perfect, what kind of daughter am I that I can't even do the best for him. He deserves the best." Haley shouted before bursting into tears again.

Nathan hugged her and gently stroked her back not knowing what to say just hoping it was enough.

The door bell rang and Haley groaned.

"I know they are just being nice but I wish the neighbours would stop bringing over food." Haley said, she had smiled and thanked all of them but they were just piled up in the kitchen as she couldn't eat much at the moment.

"I'll go deal with it." Nathan assured her kissing her forehead and getting up but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"I know it's not been easy but I appreciate you being here so much." Haley said her eyes shining with tears and the gratitude clear on her blotchy face.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He assured her gently squeezing her hand before going to the door.

He sighed with relief when he saw Peyton there, he had texted her an hour ago asking if she could come help with the funeral plans, he had felt so helpless as he didn't know much about Haley's dad but he knew Peyton could help her choose things.

"Hey, I'm here to help." Peyton said uncertainly.

"Yeah come in. She's in the living room." Nathan said and Peyton slowly went in.

Haley looked up and was surprised to see Peyton stood there, awkwardly, Haley quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting any company" Haley said indicating the baggy t shirt and pyjama bottoms she'd been wearing for the last few days. "We were just sorting out the funeral." Haley said blinking back the tears, for some reason she didn't want to cry in front of Peyton, she didn't want her to have to deal with her pain when she didn't deserve her comfort.

"Yeah Nathan texted me so I thought I would help, I mean only if you wanted me to." Peyton said uncertainly.

"Yeah I need all the help I can get." Haley said nodding at her and patting a seat next to her on the floor, where lots of cd's and lists were spread out.

"I was trying to decide on who to especially invite to the wake but I couldn't remember who at work he hated." Haley said scanning the list again.

"Well he hated Lynda Frost." Peyton said sitting next to her and looking at the list "Do you remember he came home that day she'd tried to seduce him on his desk." Peyton said and Haley couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"He spent the next two weeks hiding in the photocopying room during lunch." She said " And Phil Smith always tried to offload his work on to him so he could leave early to play golf." Haley said glad that she'd finally remembered something.

Nathan smiled from the door way, he was so glad Peyton had come over, he moved himself into the kitchen until Peyton left, he didn't want to get in the way but there was no way he was leaving her, he planned to be there for her ever step of the way.

* * *

She had stood out side the church greeting the occasional person, one of her hands being held by Nathan the other by Peyton and she couldn't be more grateful.

Now she was inside the church listening to vicar talk and she felt numb and she kept remembering back to her mum's funeral where she had sat on her dads lap the whole time and hid her tear stained face against his chest. Her mind was a million miles away when she noticed the church was silent and everyone seemed to be staring at her.

"It's time for you to say some words about him." Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley nodded and made her way up to the front and started out at all the people waiting for her to talk about her father.

"My dad…" She started but coughed to clear her throat, she had written a speech, things she wanted to say and she had been rereading it all morning.

"My dad was a.." She stopped again, she couldn't do this, she couldn't let go of him, she couldn't talk about him like he was dead. "I'm sorry I can't do this." Haley said and quickly made her way to exit at the back of the church and only stopped when she heard Nathan's voice.

"Hello everyone, my names Nathan, unfortunately I never got to meet Jimmy James. Even thought I never got to meet him I do however know some things about him, I know that he must have been an amazing man because he brought up a truly remarkable daughter and he managed that on the most part all by himself which shows the strength he must have had after losing his wife the love of his life. So I hope they are now reunited in heaven and I hope you all know how lucky you were to have had him in your lives."

Despite herself she could help but give Nathan a small smile, he didn't really know any of the people there and he hated talking in public but for her he had talked about a man he knew little about.

In stead of running off upset, Nathan joined her at the back of the church and she stayed and listened to Peyton and some other people say lovely things about her dad and she was so happy she stayed.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." Nathan said slowly approaching her, it was after the wake and he wasn't sure if she'd want to be left alone or not, but Peyton had told him to go see her.

"Yeah I just wanted to say my own private good bye." Haley said stepping back from the fresh graveside.

"I can give you a few more minutes." Nathan said.

"No were done. Thank you so much for today that speech was amazing." Haley said smiling adoringly up at him.

Nathan just shrugged, he didn't think it had been very much.

"You'd have done the same for me." He said taking her hand.

"I'm sorry if I've been taking up a lot of your time lately, your dad and Whitey must be furious." Haley said shivering slightly at the thought of Dan Scott.

"Well my dad's an ass nothing new there, he has been having a go at me but I don't care, ever since you've been in my life he just doesn't affect me any more and Whitey understands, he said if I had actually come to practice he would have kicked my ass." Nathan said and Haley gave him a small smile.

"I just don't want to come between you and your family." Haley said sadly.

"Haley you are my family." He said gently stroking her cheek, something he had been mulling over the last few days suddenly seemed appropriate.

"It's so odd the funeral's over and it just seems like I have to go back to my life like everything is normal, I guess this is the new normal." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You know I love you right, more then anyone else ever before. Peyton said I didn't know what love was but I don't think she's ever felt half of what I feel for you." Nathan said.

"I know and you have shown me lately how much and I love you too, after my mum died apart from Peyton I've never really let myself get to close to anyone but now I couldn't imagine my life with out you." She said smiling at him slightly, thanking god she had him in her life.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said smiling at her before bending down on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Haley James will you marry me." He asked his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

"What, Nathan we've only been going out for a few months. I've lost my family but I don't want you to feel guilty or obliged to me." Haley gasped in surprise, she had not expected this in a million years.

"Haley it's not obligation or guilt, like I said you are my family and I love you and I can't see that changing, ever. I know marriage isn't easy but the thought of loosing you just hurts too much, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nathan said still down on one knee.

Haley just looked at him for a second then a wide grin spread over her face.

"I love you too, yes I will marry you." Haley said and Nathan beamed widely before gently placing the ring on her finger before picking her up and twirling her around.

"Everyone's going to think we're crazy." Haley said happy for the first time in a long time wrapped up in Nathan's arms.

"I don't care." Nathan said and kissed her, feeling like he'd made the best decision in his life.

* * *

"I haven't been here in forever." Peyton said looking round the old playground, they used to play at until they were 13 and decided they were too old to play in the park.

"Well I had something to tell you and I wanted to do it on neutral ground." Haley said nervously, hiding her hands in her pockets.

"Ok what?" Peyton asked nervously, she was surprised to see Haley out and about only two days after the funeral.

"Nathan and I are getting married this afternoon and I wanted you to be my maid of honor." Haley said giving her an excited smile.

"What this has to be a joke." Peyton said with out even thinking, this was the stupidest idea ever, she knew Nathan had been amazing with Haley lately but people in high school didn't just get married.

"I'm serious Peyton, he asked me the other day and I said yes." Haley said bringing her hand out of her pocket to show Peyton the modest ring.

"And you think I would just forgive you and be your maid of honor." Peyton said in disbelief.

"Yeah I was kind of hoping." Haley said, she knew it'd been a long shot but she wanted Peyton at her wedding so much.

"Look it's been less then a month since I found out you were seeing him behind my back you expect everything to just be back to normal." Peyton said crossly.

"I love him, ok I would never have gone behind your back if he didn't mean so much to me." Haley tried to tell her.

"Well then why didn't you tell me you were falling for him huh." Peyton demanded.

"I was going to but then your dad got into that accident and I didn't want to hurt you more. I have been a great best friend for years and I make one mistake." Haley shouted back.

"Well it was a pretty huge one, it just showed what a self bitch you really were, going after my boyfriend." Peyton said angrily.

"I didn't go after him because he was your boyfriend, I didn't even want to tutor him in the first place. Do you know what its like to have a boy actually like me more then you for once, all our lives I've always been in your shadow." Haley argued back.

"Did I force you to be no." Peyton said.

"But I let you but I'm not going to with this. Peyton I love you, you are my sister but I love him and he's worth all the pain." Haley finished sadly.

"I know how you feel about him, I can see how you feel about each other but I just can't stand by you not yet, I need more time." Peyton said sadly, her anger gone and tears filled her eyes.

"Well I promise you are going to regret not coming to my wedding." Haley said sadly.

"I'm sorry Hales." Peyton said squeezing her arm gently before walking off.

* * *

"I just want her to arrive already." Peyton sighed rubbing her extremely large baby bump.

"She obviously just loves her mummy so much she doesn't want to leave." Haley said smirking at her friend as she cradled her 3 month old son in her arms.

"This is all Lucas' fault." Peyton pouted she was fed up of being pregnant and just wanted her daughter to come into the world already.

"Well I hear it takes two. Plus I'm jealous I haven't slept in 3 months." Haley said staring still adoringly at her son, even if he did stop her sleeping.

"Well if he didn't follow me to LA and not give up until I went out with him." Peyton grumbled, although she couldn't help but smile at the memories of Lucas trying to woo her after she had sworn off Scott men.

"Well actually he was only there following me and Nathan to college you were just lucky you got that job at the record company." Haley pointed out, a fact she had thanked her lucky stars for every day as they had managed to repair their friendship due to them living in the same city.

"Yeah that was a great move, brilliant job." Peyton said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well you have red room records now and the best producer in Tree Hill, when we both return from maternity leave." Haley said smiling again. When they were 13 they had decided they were going to start their own label and now amazingly after everything that had happened they had. They only had a few small bands and artists but were building something good.

"At least Quinton's playing better." Nathan said as he and Lucas entered the kitchen.

Lucas kissed Peyton on the head as he gently caressed Peyton's stomach and Nathan gently stroked his son's hair.

"Sorry we had to go in today." Nathan said.

"Yeah you should have planned getting us pregnant better so it was in the summer not in the middle of the basketball season." Peyton said sarcastically.

"How about we make dinner." Nathan suggested, both him and Lucas had been feeling guilty that they had to go to work and leave their wives with a new baby and being heavily pregnant.

"I want spaghetti and meatballs." Peyton said quickly before any other suggestions could be made.

"Your wish is my command." Lucas said smiling at her and the boys headed to the kitchen.

"Now he's asleep I'm going to go put him up stairs, I'll be back in a sec." Haley said getting up.

When she got back down stairs she saw Peyton by the mantle piece looking at the pictures.

"Hey you should be resting." Haley said coming to stand next to her.

"I'm fine." Peyton said softly "You know I do regret it." Peyton said indicating Nathan and Haley's wedding photo which had a very smiley Karen and Lucas in it.

"So this is the bit where I say I rub it in your face and say I told you so." Haley said rolling her eyes and side hugging Peyton.

"Well I'll defiantly come to your next wedding." Peyton said smiling at her.

"Well Pey, the only guys I seem to go for are yours so lets hope there isn't a second one." Haley teased.

"I love you Hales."

"I love you too Peyton."


End file.
